ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-50/Timeline 3
Differences From Canon Timeline *This timeline follows the Ultimate Alien timeline, ignoring retcons and changes made in Omniverse. *Ben didn't get the Omniverse Omnitrix. Instead, he kept the Ultimatrix. *Ben is destined to become Ben 10,000 and discover his self-proclaimed best transformation, Ultimate Ben, and will stop using his other transformations. *The Plutonians will invade Earth in the year 2022, following which Ben will become the President of Earth before being replaced by Gwen. Flow of Events Prior to the 18th Century *'Millons of years ago': A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime, rendering the Omnivoracious extinct. *'Prior to 231': **Azmuth is born. **Zennith is born. **Azmuth creates Primus and later begins creation on Ascalon. **Zennith leaves Azmuth, he doesn't know until he found her gone when he finishes creating Ascalon. *'231': **Sir George is born. *'Prior to 1131': **The destruction of the Incursean Homeworld takes place. *'1131': **Sir George acquires Ascalon from Azmuth. *'After 1131': **Azmuth creates the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. **The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. **The Forever Knights kidnap an alien mapmaker. 1773 *The Plumbiers are formed by the Founding Fathers as a precursor to the Plumbers. 1945 *'July': Max Tennyson is born. 1952 *Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. 1962 *The flashback in Moonstruck occurs. 1970s *The flashback in The Visitor occurs. *The flashback in Truth occurs. 1991 *Ken Tennyson is born. 1993 *'November 23': Kevin Levin is born. 1994 *'December 27': Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. 1997 *The flashback in Vendetta occurs. *Max retires from the Plumbers shortly after Devin's death. *Several months later, Mrs. Levin marries Harvey Hackett. 2005 *'February': Kevin trashes his house and runs away. *'June': Season 1 and Season 2 (until Camp Fear) of the original series occur. *'July': The remaining episodes of Season 2 as well as the entirety of Season 3 of the original series occur. *'August': **The Red Edition of Secret of the Omnitrix occurs. **''Destroy All Aliens'' occurs. *'November': The flashbacks in ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage occur. 2006 *Ben takes off the Omnitrix and retires from the hero life. *Mrs. Levin divorces Harvey. 2007 *The Plumber Headquarters under Ed's Motor Shop becomes a semi-active Plumber base. *Ben befriends Elena and develops feelings for her. *'September 22': Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. *Victor moves away from Bellwood with Elena. 2010 *'February': Season 1 of Alien Force (until All That Glitters) occurs. *'March': The remaining episodes of Season 1 of Alien Force occur. *'April': Season 2 of Alien Force (until Pet Project) occurs. *'May': **The remaining episodes of Season 2 of Alien Force occur. **Ben unlocks Lodestar and re-unlocks Heatblast at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2. **News of Ben and his team's triumph over the Highbreed spreads throughout the galaxy. *''Alien Swarm'' occurs. *Season 3 of Alien Force occurs. 2011 *''Ultimate Alien'' occurs. 2022 *The Plutonian Revolt occurs. *Ben begins to call himself Ben 10,000. *Ben becomes President of the United States and defeats the third Vilgaxian invasion. 2026 *Gwen becomes President of the United States. Category:Timelines Category:Tabs Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse